Des maux mal soignés
by orangemma
Summary: Des fois la vie vous prend des êtres qui vous sont cher. Comment apprendre à vivre sans eux ?


Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Contexte : _Pour cet OS j'ai besoin de préciser le contexte car il y a un petit changement par rapport à la série et je n'ai pas pu tout développer dans mon texte. Donc pour que tout soit clair, le cancer de Brian s'est de nouveau développer mais cette fois il a été trop tard pour l'opérer et il a du faire de nombreux aller retour dans une clinique. Comme il s'agit néanmoins d'un Post 513, Justin lui est à NYC est fait des voyages jusqu'à Pittsburgh pour revoir Brian. J'espère ne être trop contrariante. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Des maux mal soignés**

Mort. Il est mort. Ce sont les seuls mots qui tournent en boucle dans mon esprit. Pourtant ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a quelques jours à peine et on devait se voir durant mon séjour à Pittsburgh. Il ne peut pas. C'est impossible.

Moi qui m'étais réjoui de cette surprise à l'aéroport. Je devais venir en taxi mais ils étaient venus me chercher. Alors tout sourire, je suis monté dans la voiture. Cela me faisait tellement plaisir de les revoir, pourtant ils avaient des mines à faire peur. J'ai voulu être drôle en leur demandant si quelqu'un était mort mais mon instinct m'a soufflé de ne rien dire. J'ai bien fait.

Les filles ont essayé de m'annoncer la nouvelle mais aucun son ne sortait de leurs gorges, seules les larmes roulaient sur leurs joues. Mickael, qui conduisait, m'a regardé dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu l'air aussi grave. Il a commencé a ouvrir la bouche pour me parler mais j'ai fermé les yeux et lui ai murmuré : « Je sais. »

Dans un sens c'était vrai, je le savais. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouais, tout simplement. Je ne voulais simplement pas croire, que tout comme le Capitaine Astro, mon héro avait perdu sa dernière bataille. Pourtant il semblait aller si bien la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Je pensais même qu'à mon arrivé, il serait déjà sorti de la clinique. Brèves illusions.

La voiture roule. Le paysage défile devant ma fenêtre. Personne ne dit rien. Il n'y a d'ailleurs rien à dire. Aucun mot ne peut exprimer ce que chacun ressent en ce moment. Je fixe le vide à travers ma vitre. Je ne veux pas voir les visages sillonnés de larmes de mes amies et je n'ai pas le droit de leur montrer ma faiblesse à cet instant. Je dois être fort. Si ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est au moins pour lui. Pourtant c'est plus fort que moi, je vois flou. Mes yeux sont embués et je sens que mes joues sont humides. D'un geste rageur, je lutte et essuie mes yeux. Peine perdue, quelques secondes suffisent pour me retrouver au point de départ. Je continue de leur tourner le dos. Il faut d'abord que j'arrive à contenir ma peine.

La voiture file, toujours plus vite. Je ne sais même pas où l'on va et je n'ai pas le courage de rompre le silence pour le demander. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Pourtant on se rapproche d'un endroit que je connais pour être passer de nombreuses fois devant. Un lieu, qu'enfant j'étais curieux de visiter mais dont à présent, je ferais tout pour m'en éloigner. A mon grand regret, Mickael s'engage dans le parking et gare la voiture.

Tout le monde descend. Ma vue est enfin devenue claire. Je tente même un timide sourire à Lindsay. Je veux avoir un visage réconfortant pour elle qui à l'air si anéantie. En réalité dans le fond, je ne ressens pas ce désespoir qu'elle a l'air de ressentir. Est-ce mal sachant que j'ai passé 7 ans de ma vie avec lui, à l'aimer plus que tout ? Je veux être anéanti et en même temps être fort. Je veux connaître cette tristesse pour savoir que j'ai un cœur et en même temps je ne veux pas souffrir. Je veux leur, lui montrer que je peux faire face. Je serre Mickael dans mes bras affectueusement. Lui non plus ne pleure pas.

Peu à peu, nous prenons la direction du bâtiment. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Mickey et avance avec lui. Nous arrivons près de la porte d'entrée. Le mot Funérarium s'étale en gros devant mes yeux. Je détourne le regard, incapable d'affronter ce simple mot. Le propriétaire sort de la boutique et nous invite à le suivre dans le bâtiment juxtaposé. Personne ne dit mot et le suit.

Le groupe passe alors la porte automatique. Je rentre en dernier, légèrement anxieux de savoir ce qui m'attend. La porte se referme et nous sommes dans une grande entrée. En regardant à droite et à gauche je peux voir des banc, des chaises, des tables et même des boites de mouchoirs. J'ai soudain une pensée idiote : « Il y a tant de gens qui pleurent ici pour qu'ils investissent dans les Kleenex ? »

L'homme qui nous a accueil me sort alors de mes pensées : « Il n'est pas tout à fait prêt. Si vous voulez bien patienter encore quelques minutes. » Les filles et moi hochons la tête en guise de réponse. Seul Mickael répond à voix haute : « Oui bien sur. » Les filles disparaissent quelques instants pour aller aux toilettes. Je m'approche des chaises et me laisse tomber dans l'une d'elles. Mickey s'approche de moi et me demande si je vais bien et encore une fois aucun son ne sort de ma gorge, je hoche seulement la tête.

Je reste assis à regarder à travers les fenêtres de la pièce quelques minutes. Le temps pour les filles de revenir mais je ne tiens pas en place. Je me lève et vais au distributeur d'eau. Je me sers un verre, en propose un. Personne n'en veut. Je bois le mien d'un trait puis un autre. Comme si je tentais de noyer quelque chose. Je retourne finalement m'asseoir à coté de Mélanie. Je ne pleure plus. Je tente même de la réconforter en lui serrant affectueusement la main.

L'homme revient et nous annonce simplement « qu'il est prêt ». On se lève alors et allons jusqu'à la porte. Une angoisse terrible s'empare de moi, mes jambes refusent de me faire avancer d'avantage. Je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il y a, qui il y a derrière cette porte. Je me force pourtant. Je fais un pas dans la pièce. Elle est si sombre, si froide. Encore une fois, il y a un banc, une chaise et une table avec ses mouchoirs seulement cette fois il y a aussi un grand panneau de bois face à moi. Ses pieds, cachés sous une couverture, dépassent du panneau. Les filles s'approchent, moi je reste planter où je suis. Mickey s'approche de moi et me chuchote : « Tu n 'es pas obligé. » Mon regard est toujours fixé sur ce lit où repose l'homme que j'aime. Cet homme si fort, si fier. Je le revois encore sourire, rire. Etre tout simplement heureux. Je détourne alors mes yeux vers Mickey et le fixe quelques secondes avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Il tente de me consoler en me caressant les cheveux mais rien n'y fait je sanglote tel un enfant. Je ne veux pas le voir comme cela. Je veux garder le meilleur de lui, le plus beau.

Mickael me propose alors de sortir. Proposition que j'accepter d'un nouvel hochement de tête, accompagné cette fois d'un revers de main pour tenter de voir quelque chose. Je ressors seul et je comprends enfin l'utilité des boites de mouchoirs. J'en prends quelque uns et me mouche comme quand j'avais 6 ans. Je retourne à la fontaine et bois de nouveau pour tenter de contenir mes larmes. Peu à peu, je parviens à me calmer. Je m'assoies et attends que les autres ressortent, en fixant l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

Je regarde les voitures passées lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Je me relève sans rien dire. Lindsay me regarde les yeux gonflés et me dit : « Tu devrais aller le voir. Il est si beau. » Mais je refuse en secouant la tête. J'en suis incapable, je ne peux pas affronter cette situation. Elle insiste, les yeux de nouveaux brillants de larmes :

« - S'il te plait… On dirait… on dirait qu'il dort.

- Ne le force pas », intervint Mickey.

Ma vue se brouille de nouveau, mes joues de nouveaux mouillés. J'aimerais avoir la force mais ce n'est pas le cas. Lindsay tente de me supplier de nouveau mais cette fois Mélanie l'interrompt avant : « Tu sais moi je n'ai jamais voulu aller voir mon grand père. Et Dieu sait à quel point je l'aimais. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui encore je n'aurais pas la force de le faire. Il faut le comprendre. » Lindsay ne répond rien et acquiesce. En silence, nous repartons en direction de la voiture, en direction de chez nous.

* * *

Mickael arrête la voiture devant chez ma mère, il l'a appelé juste après avoir déposé les filles. Il est vrai qu'il aurait été malsain pour moi d'aller dormir au loft. Je descend de voiture en lui murmurant un simple « Merci », récupère mon sac et me dirige vers l'entrée. J'entends la voiture redémarrer mais je ne me retourne pas. Je frappe. Tucker ouvre. Il me dit simplement « Salut » avant de se pousser pour me laisser entrée. Je le gratifie d'un léger sourire et me dirige vers le salon où je suis sur de trouver ma mère.

En effet elle est là devant moi. Ces yeux brillent aussi. Je laisse tomber mon sac et vais la serrer dans mes bras. Elle m'a tellement manqué. Doucement, elle me chuchote :

« - Ca va aller chéri ? Tu veux en parler ?

Non, est le seul mot qui sort spontanément. Je me recule un peu avant d'ajouter : Je ferais mieux de monter mon sac. »

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et attrape mon sac avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois en haut, je jette mon sac sur mon lit et met la musique. Je dois occuper mon esprit, c'est la seule solution. Alors je commence à déballer mes affaires et à les ranger. Ma vie doit continuer. Même si c'est difficile, il n'aurait jamais voulu, ni accepté que je m'effondre.

* * *

Cinq jours ce sont écoulés. Cinq jours que je continue de vivre comme si de rien était. Je ne souris plus, n'arrive pas spécialement à rire mais je peints. Ca m'occupe l'esprit et c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai laissé Mickael et les autres s'occuper des papiers. Je n'ai pas réellement envie de le faire, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il faut faire en plus. Puis je n'ai pas envie de creuser. Je préfère m'éloigner de tout ça, avoir des activités plus superficielles. Je n'ai même pas demandé comment cela était arrivé. Je sais que je le devrais, c'est la moindre des choses mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Pas le courage de le savoir, ni d'obliger mes amis à rouvrir leur douleur. C'est assez difficile pour tout le monde comme cela.

Aujourd'hui je dois me préparer pour l'enterrement. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. J'ai ressorti le costume que je devais porter à notre mariage. C'est peut être idiot mais j'avais envie d'être beau. Pour lui. C'est bien un des derniers hommages que je peux lui rendre. Après le discours que Lindsay m'a demandé d'écrire. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir y arriver. Je le connaissais tant et pourtant je n'arrivais à mettre aucun mot sur ce que je pensais. Pourtant les quelques lignes simplettes que j'ai écrites ont émues tout le monde. C'est qu'elles doivent suffire à le décrire, même si pour moi aucun mot ne pourra jamais le décrire parfaitement.

Je descends. Tout le monde est dans le salon, vêtus de noir. Cela me fait un choc. Tout me parait si sombre, si triste. Cela pourrait paraître déplacer mais je ne veux pas pleurer, au contraire, je voudrais rire. Sourire comme il a toujours aimé me le voir faire. Je m'approche et salue tout le monde. Nous parlons un moment. Enfin eux parlent, moi je les écoute ressasser le passé.

Il est enfin l'heure, Gus et JR sont levés de la sieste et sont prêt. Nous prenons alors tous nos vestes et nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée pour aller à l'Eglise. Je ne pense pas que cela soit spécialement son souhait mais c'est une volonté de sa mère, alors nous n'avons fait aucune objection.

Une nouvelle fois, le trajet fut silencieux. Un silence presque religieux, ce qui est assez ironique lorsqu'on sait ce qu'était la vision de Brian sur la religion. C'est avec un sourire au coin que je me rappelle alors l'épisode du prêtre de sa mère. Heureusement, ce n'est pas lui qui s'occupe de l'office. Je crois que ce n'est même plus lui le prêtre de la paroisse.

Le silence du moteur me ramène à la réalité : nous sommes arrivés. Je descends de voiture sans rien dire. J'entends Mel répondre à Emmet : « Elle est montée avec Mme Kinney dans le corbillard. Elles ne devraient pas tarder ». Alors nous attendons la voiture qui va apporter le cercueil. Tout à coup, j'entends un rire, un rire d'enfant. C'est Gus. Ce rire me fait chaud au cœur. Je revois alors Gus à la maternité, le soir où j'ai rencontré Brian pour la première fois, où tout à commencer. Le petit homme court vers moi et me demande de jouer avec lui. J'accepte, histoire de me changer les idées avant la cérémonie.

Au bout de quelques minutes je vois mes amis se tourner d'un coté de la rue. J'arrête mon jeu avec Gus pour me tourner vers la rue, me doutant de l'arrivée de la voiture. Je reste alors bouche bée. Un nombre que je n'aurais pas soupçonné de personnes est venu à son enterrement. Parmi eux, je reconnais quelques anciens coups mais aussi quelque uns de ses clients. La voiture passe alors devant mes yeux, attirant mon attention. Je regarde la voiture se garer. Lindsay et madame Kinney descendent tandis que des hommes s'occupent de décharger des fleurs du coffre. J'ai soudain envie de partir, je ne veux plus être là, ne pas devoir vivre tout cela mais voir Lindsay en pleurs me pousse à aller vers elle pour la consoler. Je dois être fort pour mes amis, pour lui. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et la serre contre moi pour la calmer un peu.

Petit à petit les gens s'approchent de nous pour nous souhaiter leurs condoléances. Les Kinney ne pleurent pas. Pourtant il parait que la sœur de Brian était une véritable fontaine le jour de l'enterrement de son père. Aujourd'hui, les deux femmes sont simplement triste, touchées mais leurs yeux restent secs. Nous, son autre famille, nous sommes tous – ou presque- en pleurs. Même moi qui veut être ou au moins paraître solide, j'ai la vue qui se trouble à force d'entendre toutes ces personnes défiler devant moi pour exprimer leur tristesse.

Ils croient que partager notre peine l'allège mais personnellement ce martèlement de souffrance retourne le couteau dans la plaie, m'enfonce d'avantage. Tout comme le jour de mon arrivée, mes joues sont humides sans que je puisse me contrôler. Comme ce jour là, je tente de chasser mes larmes mais elles reviennent, plus abondante. Un malaise s'empare de moi, je ne peux plus croire que ce que je vis est réel. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un rêve et je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller.

Le responsable de l'office nous fait rentrer. Nous nous installons aux premiers rangs. J'ai la sensation d'être dans une autre dimension. Le cercueil arrive derrière nous et les hommes de tout à l'heure le dépose devant l'autel. Je suis dans un film, une fiction. Tout à coup je vais entendre un réalisateur crier « Coupez ! » ou alors je vais me réveiller en sursaut dans mon lit. Pourtant non. A la place, Lindsay s'approche du cercueil et dépose une photo de lui. Je retombe sur terre. Mes yeux s'ouvrent : je ne rêve pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer et une nouvelle fois je ne peux pas me contrôler. C'est trop difficile. Trop de coups dans l'estomac d'un coup. La cérémonie se passe comme si je regardais la scène à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre : ce n'est pas moi, ce ne sont pas mes amis et encore moins l'homme que j'aime dans cette boite démesurément trop petite pour lui. Pourtant je dois me lever lire le discours que j'ai écrit. Je me lève les jambes tremblantes, les mains moites. J'essuie mes yeux tout en allant jusqu'au pupitre. Je m'approche du micro et commence mon éloge, la voix tremblante et les larmes de nouveaux menaçantes. Par chance, je parviens à me contenir jusqu'à la fin et retourne me rasseoir, fondant de nouveaux en larmes.

La cérémonie se passe sans que je m'en rende compte, sans que je sois réellement là. Tout le monde se lève et peu à peu je vois mes amis passaient devant le cercueil et le bénir. Mes pieds sont de marbre. Je ne peux pas avancer. Je ne le veux pas. Debbie qui est derrière moi se penche et me chuchote d'y aller, que c'est l'un des derniers signes de respect que je peux lui offrir. Je m'avance alors à contre cœur. Je sais qu'elle a raison mais je ne peux pas me soumettre à l'idée de ce que je suis en train de faire et de ce que cela signifie. Je prends la branche de rameau, la main tremblante et fais un fébrile signe de croix avant de reposer la branche et de sortir rapidement.

C'est une boucle infinie. De nouveau les gens défilent devant mes yeux. Je ne prête même plus attention à ce qu'ils disent ; c'est inutile, ils ne font que marteler sans cesse les mêmes mots. Ces mots que je ne peux pas fuir mais que je ne peux me résoudre à prononcer à voix haute depuis une semaine, comme si ne rien dire faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'est une idée stupide mais l'imaginer réellement enfermer dans cette boite en bois me pétrifie. Ce n'est simplement humainement impossible de mettre une personne la dedans.

Peu à peu les gens s'éloignent, nous ne sommes plus qu'entre membre de sa famille. Je suis Debbie et Carl, c'est eux qui doivent m'emmener jusqu'au cimetière. Je ne dis rien, eux non plus. Les yeux de Debbie sont rouges. Je sais que pour elle, c'est comme si elle enterrait son propre fils. Elle l'a toujours considéré comme tel.

Nous arrivons au cimetière plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mes jambes tremblent, je redoute le moment de rentrer dans le cimetière. Pas que je n'y soit jamais aller, malheureusement je m'y suis rendu pour Vic, mais cette fois c'est différent. C'est pour lui. Comme si cela expliquer tout. Pour moi, oui. Pourtant je suis le mouvement. Timidement je place derrière Lindsay. Je me sens maladroit et sa silhouette me montre le chemin. Ma mère marche à coté de moi, serrant ma main pour me montrer son soutien. Je lui réponds par un faible sourire.

Le groupe s'arrête soudain dans un trou. Devant une simple croix en bois avec son nom. J'ai la sensation de faire une chute de 3 étages. Je suis à la fois anéanti de voir cette croix et à la fois outré qu'il n'est pas le droit à une stèle digne de ce nom comme celles des tombes qui l'entourent. Je comprends mieux le sentiment de Debbie de vouloir offrir un ange à son frère. Comme si une pierre faisait la dignité d'un homme : il faut dire que c'est tout ce qui nous reste avec son nom et nos souvenirs…

Après tout se passe rapidement et j'ai une nouvelle fois l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Le cercueil est placé dans le trou, les gens défilent devant la tombe pour un dernier adieu. Lindsay me tend une rose pour la jeter dans le trou. Je m'approche, bénit une nouvelle fois le cercueil, embrasse ma rose et la jette tout en articulant un adieu inaudible puis je vais prendre place près de Daphné, elle a toujours eu les mots qu'il fallait pour me conseiller, me changer les idées, me consoler. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez d'être venue aujourd'hui.

Une fois tout le monde passait, le cortège quitte le cimetière sans un mot et nous allons chez Debbie passer la fin de la interminable journée.

* * *

Un mois tout pile. Un mois que j'ai évité le cimetière et aujourd'hui je m'y retrouve à nouveau par une ruse de Lindsay. Je ne devais que l'accompagner aux courses mais elle a réussi à me tirer devant sa tombe pour changer les fleurs.

Lorsque j'ai compris son manège, il était trop tard nous étions devant les grilles du cimetière. Mon cœur s'est emballé et je me suis à nouveau senti mal à l'aise, incapable du moindre geste. Je l'ai pourtant suivi. La croix en bois était toujours présente, comme la dernière fois. Rien n'avait changé, même mon envie de fuir de là était présente.

C'est idiot mais je suis toujours incapable de formuler à voix haute la situation. Je crois que dans mon esprit il sera toujours à la clinique, souriant et vivant, Je ne parviens pas encore à assumer la réalité mais je suppose que ça viendra avec le temps. Il faut juste que la blessure se referme peu à peu. Elle ne sera jamais complément guérie, simplement atténuée car il avait raison le soir où il m'a dit que « peut importe quel garçon j'aimerais, je l'aurais toujours dans la peau ».

Il fut le premier et mon plus grand amour alors je réapprendrais à vivre sans lui. Pour qu'il soit fière de moi, de ce que j'ai accomplis, de la personne que je suis devenue grâce à lui.


End file.
